The Sailor Moon Story
by gesym-elf
Summary: My first post. It's an attempt at summarizing the entire Sailor Moon series into a poem. It's not a short poem, but SM is not a short series. Please forgive the rhyming scheme.


The Sailor Moon Story  
  
A/N: I was bored one day a few years back, and I had just finished watching the SailorMoon SailorStars series. So I thought to myself, wouldn't it be great to compile the whole SM story? So I did. I didn't do it very well, and some of the rhymes might seem farfetched, but work with me here. Just go along with it. And feel free to point out any mistakes, because I know I made quite a few.   
Enjoy!

* * *

Moon Princess with charm, beauty and grace  
Everyone loves her small beaming face  
  
Her eyes are two pools of sapphire blue  
In which you can see that her heart is true  
  
Her shiny blonde hair up in pigtails and buns  
The length of it catches the rays of the sun  
  
Her dress is white silk with golden trim  
It falls to fit her body so slim  
  
White pearls she wears on ear, wrist and hair  
Look good on her body of skin very fair  
  
Her guards are not only strong and true  
They are her very best friends too  
  
The smart and quiet Mercury  
With power of water and ice flurry  
  
The temperant Mars with caring eyes  
Has fire power that comes with a big surprise  
  
Tough and tall is Jupiter  
With her plants, lightening and mighty thunder  
  
Venus the leader and idoled one  
Has love and beauty for everyone  
  
There are four other guardians of the court  
That keep the princess and her enemies apart  
  
Uranus is tough and likes to race  
Her wind and sword fight at a fast pace  
  
Artistic is Neptune and such a dear  
She uses her water and magic mirror  
  
Young Saturn with the touch to heal and save  
Has the power of death with her silence glaive  
  
Ancient Pluto who guards the gate  
Of time and space to protect fate  
  
An old friend in animal form  
Is Luna the cat with black fur very warm  
  
Luna is her advisor and has a love  
He is Artemis the cat with fur white as a dove  
  
Her beauty is great and admired by many  
But she loves one man more than any  
  
His love for her is forever strong  
They will always be together forever long  
  
This man is the prince of the beautiful Earth  
And their lives is what their love is worth  
  
He has ruffled black hair and deep blue eyes  
And isn't very good at saying good-bye  
  
They wish to stay together for eternity  
And live on the moon in tranquility  
  
But that fate will not come to pass  
The past has come to haunt at last  
  
The Negaverse queen has come with her army  
To act the greatest tragedy  
  
Beryl destroys the Moon Kingdom  
And kills everyone with her work almost done  
  
She goes against the mighty prince  
Who protects his princess in silence  
  
She kills the two in one mighty blow  
Leaving Queen Serenity in her sorrow  
  
She uses the crystal to bring back the dead  
Must be sent to the future to live again  
  
But the Queen risks her life using the crystal  
Using all her energy to end her survival  
  
A thousand years in the future they did go  
To live differently from what they once did know  
  
The princess returns as a scout of the Moon  
And wishes to rebuild her kingdom soon  
  
But first the scouts must be awaken  
And action must be quickly taken  
  
Against Beryl and her generals  
Once more they must fight the terrible  
  
They are victorious but not without cost  
The inner scouts and the prince were once again lost  
  
She lets them carry on with their good lives  
Forgetting the past and continue to strive  
  
But once again they awake once more  
To defeat the new enemy on the step of the door  
  
Two aliens from far away  
With a dying Doom Tree that will soon turn grey  
  
This little problem is quickly solved  
And the charming prince once again is involved  
  
As they are to kiss, from the heavens above  
Drops a pink-haired girl with a mission for love  
  
The scouts and Tuxedo must help this girl  
To save the future from further peril  
  
Her mother is trapped in a crystal prison  
By an evil force with a mission  
  
To destroy the little girl with pink hair  
And also the Moon scout to make it fair  
  
This is the Black Moon Family  
With the man named Wiseman in the lead  
  
The good go through the pawns of the bad  
And now must go against Wiseman to end all the sad  
  
The little girl is turned against her friends  
Turned to Black Lady with evil, dark trends  
  
But her past mother and father save the day  
By giving her love and showing the way  
  
In this adventure the first outer scout  
Pluto is revealed to say what everything is about  
  
But soon, once, again, a new enemy arrives  
The Deathbusters who destroy peoples lives  
  
They send out pods to collect pure hearts  
And the little girl returns, sad from being apart  
  
The five Witches are first in charge  
But the inner scouts show their courage  
  
They defeat all the witches and move on  
To fight the Professor and make the evil gone  
  
Two more scouts come out from hiding  
Uranus and Neptune give their tidings  
  
They are to stop the scout of destruction  
Before it does any terrible infliction  
  
But the princess stops them, and as it is found  
She is Saturn the scout she is bound  
  
But Saturn turns to Mistress Nine   
And Pharaoh Ninety will cross the line  
  
To anger the princess and make her forlorn  
Make her heal Mistress Nine back to true form  
  
The Professor and daughter are mad new again  
The little baby taken care of by friends  
  
Now trouble comes again and new powers are given  
The Dead Curcus arrives from nowhere out of the heavens  
  
Amizon Trio and Amizon Quartet  
Stealing beautiful dreams the scouts will not let  
  
The evil new master in search fro Pegasus  
The little girl is the only one the winged horse ca rust  
  
They are given new powers they can't refuse  
These are strong powers they can use  
  
To help their princess in this fight  
In the darkened cold of the night  
  
They receive hew allies in the end  
In the future the new princess they will defend  
  
Zirconia dead, another one comes  
Nehelenia from her prison she has come  
  
She kidnaps the prince using a spell  
But Moon princess and friends find where she dwells  
  
Nehelenia is given a second chance   
to once again relive her childhood past  
  
The girl went home and her love went away  
Leaving the princess alone in one single day  
  
But the greatest fight is soon to come  
When the fighting is thought to have been done  
  
Three new mysterious people have arrived   
From outer space on their planet they are deprived  
  
Waiting for their own princess  
To soothe this time of great depress  
  
Starmaker tall and smart  
With sophistication on his part  
  
Starhealer can sense a pure starseed  
Short and rambunctious he does seem  
  
Starfighter the leader and sporty one  
Spends time with the princess and starts having fun  
  
His friends turn against him and tell him to  
Stay away from her and stay to them true  
  
A small, odd girl arrives in the middle of a battle  
And her part in the fight could prove fatal  
  
To Galaxia and her four henchmen  
Tin Nyanko, Lead Crow, Iron Mouse, Aluminum Siren  
  
The four henchmen are killed because of failure  
She searches for new victims wanting to help her  
  
The star princess awakens from her humble sleep  
But her life taken away in one quick sweep  
  
Soon the princess loses her dearest friends  
At the hands of who she wishes now dead  
  
The outers are the only ones left to defend  
The star scouts giving a hand to lend  
  
But the outer's plan fails  
Of falsing betrayal  
  
Leaving the princess along  
To fight on her own  
  
The little one helps by giving her powers  
To help the Moon princess in these finest hours  
  
But the power is lost and quickly defeated  
The little one cannot help with her energy depleted  
  
The Moon princess changes in order to help  
The real Galaxia cope with what she has dealt  
  
With Chaos destroyed the princess becomes  
The strongest ruler as the new age has begun  
  
Her friends and family are safely back  
From the death that was caused by the heartless attacks  
  
The princess, now Queen, has Crystal Tokyo  
A husband, a daughter, and friends to show  
  
Just what determination and love can do  
If you keep you heart pure and always true 


End file.
